


you'd be so nice, you'd be paradise

by darkmagician



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren was his only home and Nathan needed him always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'd be so nice, you'd be paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i hate these two please save me. this is cheesy as shit but they're in love leave them alone pelase.

He was lost. Figuratively and literally. He didn’t know where the fuck he was or how he got there. Everything was blurry and he couldn’t think straight, all he knew was that his cheek was pressed against asphalt and he couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried.

He realized that a body was pressed against his back a second before the hand in his hair pushed his face further into the ground. He let out a grunt of pain, wishing more than anything that this asshole would just get off him so he could take a fucking breath.

"I hope this will serve as a good incentive in your future decision-making, Nathan."

And it was that voice, always that  _disgusting_ voice, that sent chills throughout his whole body as it tensed up.

The weight immediately came off his back and he quickly crawled to the closest wall, trying to get as far away from Jefferson as he could.

But Jefferson was gone before Nathan could turn around, and hearing a car door slam before it drove off gave Nathan a pretty good idea that he just left him there in the middle of the night, beaten and bloody and alone.

He had no idea where "there" was or how to get out of it. He was trembling and curled in on himself; a common side effect to spending any amount of time with Jefferson. He needed to leave this place and get back to his dorm room to feel somewhat safe again, but his eyes were shut tight and he was shaking and he was so goddamn scared. 

He fucking hated this, he hated everyone who ever hurt him but he hated how weak he felt even more. How dare someone make him do shit he didn't want to do? How dare that fucked up monster make him scared to be alive? Every moment felt like something bad was going to happen, and it usually did.  _He_ did this to him and Nathan didn't fucking want any of it. Fuck Jefferson, fuck his father, fuck everyone who ever hurt him. 

He took that back. Warren always hurt him without knowing it. Just by existing, Warren hurt Nathan. It wasn't his fault, it could never be; it was Nathan's for feeling so much for someone who deserved better than him. Warren was the one who took a second look, who didn't give up on him even when he was being a complete asshole and kept pushing and pushing until he nudged his way into Nathan's heart when he never fucking asked for it. But he would take the hurt over not having it at all, because Warren made everything better even if he didn't know it.

Nathan calmed down a little after he mulled over thoughts of Warren, slowly lifting himself off the ground while leaning against the wall. He felt pain in his face, wincing sharply when he tried to touch the cheek that was previously pressed into the ground. He also could barely see out of his left eye. He wondered how many times Jefferson punched him before he thought it was enough.

He noticed he was in a dark alley with two garbage containers that, from the sound of it, held some raccoons who were enjoying themselves; how cliché. It was almost disappointing, surely someone as creative and clever as Mr. Jefferson could choose a better place to beat someone else up than in a dark alleyway.

After Nathan was thoroughly disgusted with himself for making light of Jefferson's repulsive "creativity", he started walking to the opening at the end of the alley before he doubled over at the pain he felt in his abdomen. The fucker must have kicked him repeatedly in the stomach too.

He tried to get to the sidewalk that he saw through the opening as fast as he could, trying to reach some kind of semblance of civilization just so he knew he wasn't alone. It was way too late for anyone to be around anyways, but seeing buildings and lights and hopefully a passing car or two would remind him that there was more than that alleyway, that he could breathe somewhere else.

When he reached the sidewalk, he noticed a few stores and street signs, but he could barely read the names with his swollen eye and slightly disoriented brain. He searched his pockets, praying that the monster didn't take his only source of communication, and silently thanked God when his fingers wrapped around his phone. 

Nathan called the only person he could think of in that moment. He waited for a couple of rings, growing more and more nervous that the idiot turned his phone off or it was on vibrate, and now that he thought about it, he remembered that Warren once mentioned he used his phone's "Do Not Disturb" option at night so he was probably - 

"Ugghh, hello?"

Nathan almost cried out from relief at hearing his sleepy,  _wonderful_ voice. 

"I thought you would've turned on that 'Do Not Disturb' thing on your phone," Nathan said with a slight twitch of his lips, feeling himself grow even calmer just by knowing that Warren was there.

"Yeah it is, but calls from my Favorites always go through," Warren replied, slowly getting less groggy.

"Are you saying that I'm in your Favorites?" Nathan couldn't help the wide smile that grew even though his mind was basically screaming at him to stop making his face bleed even more than it already was.

"Yeah obviously you are, ok just - wait why are you even calling me right now? It's like... three in the morning. Is something wrong?"

Nathan's smile quickly vanished. There was no way not to worry Warren, and he didn't know how he would explain it to him but he would see his fucked up physical state anyways.

"I... yeah. Something's wrong. I... I don't know where I am, Warren."

He would always have to prepare for people yelling at him about how much of a fuck up he was, but with Warren, the only thing he ever had to brace himself for was his concern.

"What?! Are you hurt?" Nathan could hear Warren shuffling through the phone, probably getting out of bed to put on his shoes and grab his car keys.

"...Yes, but I'll survive. Please... come get me."

"Send me your location, I'm on my way."

"Ok... thank you."

"Don't worry about it, just hang in there buddy."

After they hung up, Nathan sent his GPS coordinates to Warren, giving him his exact spot, and waited for him to find him. He had no clue how far he was from Blackwell, but he hoped he wasn't too far away, for his sake and Warren's.

While he waited, he tried his best to remember what happened, his mind growing clearer with each passing minute. He remembered that he was about to enter his dorm building when Jefferson called him over. He tried to cover up the way his body tensed, he had to if he didn't want to get it from Jefferson. But it didn't seem to matter anyways. He led Nathan to his car and he tried to act casual but he knew Jefferson was acting differently. The last thing he remembered was Jefferson saying "you messed up, Nathan" then everything went black until he woke up again in the alley. The bitch probably drugged him. Coward.  

What did he mean that Nathan messed up? He'd been doing every damn thing that bastard told him to do, how could he have possibly messed up?

After about another half an hour, Nathan lifted his head from his hands where he had been resting it as he heard a car approaching him. He recognized it as Warren's car and before he could stand up from the edge of the sidewalk, Warren got out of his car to check over him.

"Oh my god... I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." 

Nathan could barely breathe with Warren's soft hands gently holding his face, making sure not to touch his swollen eye or cuts. They were entirely too close and Nathan would normally be on edge because of it, but he was just so happy to see him that he barely noticed.

"Just help me get in the car, you'll have to settle for being the hero of your revenge story in your head." He mostly said that to appease his own anxiety rather than to tease Warren. Nathan never wanted Warren to get hurt by anybody in the first place, let alone be within a 20 mile radius of Jefferson. No, Warren would just have to accept that this happened and continue being Nathan's safe place.

"Fine... for now." 

He would take what he could get.

\---

The drive back to campus was quiet, with Nathan looking at his hands and Warren constantly glancing over at him before Nathan told him to keep his eyes on the road so they wouldn't crash into a tree.

When they reached their dorm, Nathan's arm wrapped around Warren's shoulder and Warren's arm around his waist. He insisted that Nathan stayed with him for the night and Nathan could do nothing but accept. 

After Warren opened his door, he gently sat Nathan on his bed before he looked for his first aid kit. Nathan watched his back, wondering how and why Warren gave him a chance after all the shit they did to each other, but he was so so grateful and Warren would never know how much.

Warren came back to him with the kit and a small towel that he dampened with some water from his bottle. He kneeled in front of him, face too close again but this time Nathan noticed.

"Tell me if it hurts, ok?"

Nathan could only nod, no words escaping his lips as Warren brought the towel to wipe the blood off of his face. 

He was being extremely tender, Nathan could barely feel a thing, too focused on Warren's eyes and nose and small freckles that no one could see unless they were this close. 

"Tell me what happened, Nathan."

He was expecting this, but it still pissed him off that he had to stop staring at Warren's freckles to think of a way to lie to him.

"Nothing. Just some guys that didn't like my prices."

"I told you, Nathan, you've gotta stop this shit. You've already gotten hurt and who knows what's going to happen next time." Warren was looking at him so sternly and with so much worry that it made Nathan feel loved. He wished so badly that he was.

"I know, alright? I'll be careful from now on, I promise."

He put the towel on the ground and used an antiseptic wipe to clean the wound on his face, earning a wince from Nathan before placing a wide bandage over the cuts.

"You can't just be careful, you need to quit this, it's not safe. You know, Mr. Jefferson was telling me -"

Nathan's breathing stopped and he cut him off fast. "He talked to you?"

"Yes..." Warren was looking at him skeptically, probably wondering why Nathan got so tense all of a sudden. "He talked to me about you, saying that he'd noticed you found a friend, that maybe you'd focus more on what's important rather than waste your time on other things. He hoped I'd help you make good decisions."

Nathan's breathing stopped before but now his heart did as well. 

_I hope this will serve as a good incentive in your future decision-making, Nathan._

_You messed up, Nathan._

This is what that monster was talking about. The fact that Nathan had someone to keep him from going insane, this is how he messed up. Jefferson wanted him for himself, with no possibility of someone getting in the way of his sick fetish. And the bastard had talked to Warren, had fucking dared to  _look_ at him like he had any right to look at something so good, something that was so so opposite from whatever the fuck he was and he fucking was  _with him_ and -  _  
_

"Woah woah, Nathan, look at me, breathe!"

Nathan's eyes immediately jerked up and he felt Warren's hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly, and he realized that he was hyperventilating. He focused on Warren and tried to take deep breaths as Warren offered soft words of comfort.

When he eventually regained some of his composure, he held Warren's hand tightly and looked deeply into his eyes. "You need to stay away from him, Warren. _Please_."

"What? But... I don't understand. He's a teacher, he wanted me to help you. Granted, I was pretty pissed that he was talking about you like you were incapable of anything but -"

"Listen to me, Warren. He... he's bad news ok, just trust me."

Warren's eyes widened with understanding, confusion quickly replaced with worry and anger. "Did... did he do something to you. Something... bad."

Nathan knew which direction his mind was going, usually when people hear about teachers doing something bad to their students, it had to do with nonconsensual sex, but it was only half right this time.

He didn't ever want Warren to know about this and be tainted the way he was. He never liked feeling alone because he had felt that way his whole life, but he also would have given anything to keep Warren away from this. But now he had to tell him, to keep him safe. That fucking asshole basically spelled out that Warren was getting in the way, and he wouldn't allow someone to hurt him in any way or to think of him as nothing more than a distraction when he was anything but. He was Nathan's person, he wouldn't let Jefferson threaten his only person. He would do anything to make sure the bastard didn't touch him.

"Yes... he did. But not what you're thinking. He's not touching me or anything, he's... making me be a part of something I don't want to be a part of."

"What the fuck?! What is he doing to you? I'm going to fucking -"

"You can't do anything! He fucking has me locked on this shit, I can't get away from him. He won't stop, and now he's threatening you and..."

"And what?"

Nathan gazed into Warren's eyes and they were full of heat and he wanted to burn in them, it would feel so much better than the hell he's been through. And Jefferson wanted to get rid of it, of him, the only place he felt warm...

"...I'm scared... I'm so fucking scared."

As Nathan looked down at his lap, he felt Warren's arms slowly wrap around them and he let a sob escape his mouth. He tightly clung onto Warren's shirt and buried his face in his shoulder, making his neck wet with his tears. Warren rubbed soothing circles on his back and ran his fingers through Nathan's hair, giving Nathan exactly what he needed. 

Jefferson wanted Nathan to erase Warren from his life, and he would never let that happen when he was the only good thing in it. But... he was so afraid about what would happen. What if Warren got hurt? He would do anything for him, even leave him if it meant he would be safe, but this was something else. He couldn't let Jefferson get away with this. He shouldn't have gotten away with any of this in the first place and he hated every moment of his life because of him, but the only moments he didn't hate were with Warren. He wouldn't let Jefferson take that from him. 

"Nathan, you have to report him, whatever he's doing you have to report him. He can't keep hurting you," Warren quietly said after Nathan's cries started to subside.

"It's not that easy..."

"I know it can't be. I'm sure he said some stupid fucking shit about how he'll get you in trouble too or how you and your family's reputation will be ruined or whatever. But none of that matters because you're not going to get in trouble and your reputation won't be ruined. I'm not going to let that happen. I need to be the hero in the revenge story remember?"

Nathan choked slightly on a laugh. He wouldn't tell him that he already was. 

"But... what if everything goes wrong. Nothing ever goes right for me, he's going to find out, or worse he's going to hurt you and I won't ever fucking forgive myself, I can't let him -"

Warren released him slightly, his arms still around him and his face inches away, in order to look Nathan in the eyes. "Then don't let him."

And looking at Warren in that moment, seeing the intensity and faith there, Nathan realized he was right. They would figure it out, the best way to stop Jefferson. Fuck everyone else and what they thought of him, he was going to get out of this and he was going to be safe. They were both going to be safe. He was going to control his own life without anyone else telling him what to do or threatening people he cared about when there were so few of them already. And if his father wouldn't help him then fuck him too, he had to get away from this, he had to protect himself and Warren and all of the girls that were being taken just like he was. 

He looked at Warren, wondering how he got so lucky to have him in his life, how this person managed to work his way through all of Nathan's shit to reach his center. He trusted Nathan and believed in him even when he didn't deserve it, and he was there for him when no one else gave a fuck whether he lived or died. He was _always_   _there_. 

"Ok."

And Nathan couldn't help but close the short distance between them to place his lips on Warren's.

For one terrifying moment, Warren did nothing. But when he kissed back, Nathan didn't think he could have ever felt happier.

The moment was over too soon when Warren slowly pushed him away, still keeping their faces close and refusing to look at Nathan, but Nathan couldn't look away from him.

"You... you're just... We shouldn't do this, you've been through a lot, that's all this is..." Warren said sadly, nervously grabbing at his bed sheets on either side of Nathan.

Nathan lifted Warren's chin so that he could look into his eyes, seeing them shining with longing and torment. "What is this for you?"

Warren closed his eyes and his eyebrows scrunched together and he looked so utterly devastated and Nathan hated himself for it. "Don't make me answer that... Please, Nathan... don't..."

Nathan kissed him again and Warren made a helpless sound before pushing him away again, this time keeping Nathan away at arm's length.

"Nathan! Please, god,  _please_ don't. I can't -"

"Because for me, this is everything."

Warren sharply looked up at Nathan once he cut him off with those words, looking like he wasn't able to breathe. "What?"

Nathan brought his hands to cup Warren's face and bring him closer. "This isn't because I'm having a rough time... I've... felt like this for a while."

Warren's eyes widened and he lifted his hand to grab at one of Nathan's. " _What?"_ _  
_

"Dude, is that the only thing you know how to say?" Nathan said, poking fun at the situation when he was actually having a heart attack.

"No! I just... Why me? Out of everyone... how could it be me?"

"Don't do that, don't act like you're less than you are." He hated it when Warren did that.

"But... but I never thought that you would..."

Nathan slowly rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks. "Well, I do. Um... so... how about you?" His face was slowly heating up and he wanted to crawl under the blankets.

Warren just looked at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? What do you think?"

"Well all you've done so far is push me away when I kiss you so -"

Nathan's teasing was immediately stopped as Warren grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down to meet his, causing Nathan to chuckle into a much deeper kiss than any they shared before.

Nathan separated from him first, placing their foreheads together as they breathed heavily together. "Please, Warren. Can you say it?"

He wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck before kissing his nose. "I like you, Nathan... fuck, I don't even know for how long, but I like you way too much."

Nathan didn't know a person could feel like this, he didn't know that someone who constantly had shit thrown at him for his whole life could have something like this.

He made his way to the head of Warren's bed, never breaking eye contact with him, and Warren quickly followed, hovering above him as his elbows framed Nathan's face and his knees framed his legs.

Warren held Nathan's face in his hands like he was something precious and started kissing him, moving his mouth gently against Nathan's. Warren slowly brought his hands down to lift up his shirt, carefully doing so, avoiding Nathan's injuries and looking him in the eyes to ask silent permission that Nathan granted.

Once his shirt was off, Warren started kissing the bottom of his stomach, being careful as he gave feather light kisses to his bruises, and Nathan couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"Did you just fucking giggle?" Warren stopped kissing his stomach after hearing him laugh, but he was laughing too.

"I'm fucking ticklish, man! What do you want from me!" 

Nathan's giggling was over the moment that Warren brought his lips to play with one of Nathan's nipples. His hand reached up to grab at Warren's hair as he felt a small bite, his breath hitching sharply and his eyes shutting tight. Warren moved on to his other nipple, kissing his way over, and Nathan placed his other arm on Warren's back, pulling at his shirt to give him the hint. 

He lifted himself up, sitting on Nathan's lap, to take off his shirt and Nathan took a moment to ogle before running his hands down Warren's chest, stomach, then hips as he brought him down for another kiss, taking pleasure in the feeling of Warren's body against his.

Warren had other ideas, nibbling on Nathan's ear and nipping and kissing down his jaw.

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you looked," Nathan said with a smirk, trying to calm down his heart rate. 

"Shut up. But tell me if I'm hurting you, don't think I forgot," he responded as he lightly kissed his swollen eye, and Nathan could only nod.

Warren brought his lips back to Nathan's neck, kissing his way to his shoulder, slowly moving his way across his chest before stopping and lifting his hand to find Nathan's heartbeat. He could only look at Warren, take in how beautiful he was and how he was treating him like he was something to adore and cherish and he felt his breath leave him. 

When Warren's hand was replaced with his lips, pressing against his heart, Nathan felt tears fall out of his eyes, completely unaware that they were welling up in the first place.

Warren looked up to smile at Nathan, but his face filled with concern once he saw that he was crying. He held his face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs and looking over him to try to figure out what was wrong. "Nathan? What happened? Did I hurt you? I'm trying my best to avoid your bruises I didn't mean -"

"No... no it's not that. I..."

Seeing Warren look at him with so much worry made his face crumple even further, fresh tears silently pouring out of his eyes. Warren kissed each one away and Nathan ran his fingers through his hair before lifting Warren's face to kiss him, tasting salt water on his lips and savoring every moment of it.

Nathan opened his eyes to look up at him and spoke against his mouth, not wanting to separate from him. "I haven't felt this happy in my entire life... I didn't know it was possible to feel this good, Warren..."

Warren stared at him intently and a small smile graced his lips, capturing Nathan's own for a moment before speaking against them as well. "I'll always make you feel good, Nathan."

Nathan's heart burst and he wrapped his arms around Warren's shoulders and moved his legs to wrap them around his waist, ignoring the small stabs of pain in his abdomen. He buried his face in his shoulder, kissing any part of Warren's body he could see. He needed to be close to him, he couldn't just say shit like that, make Nathan feel like he was the most important thing to him, and not be as close as possible to him.

He started rubbing against Warren, loving the shocked gasp that came from him, but Nathan couldn't stop his own gasp of both pleasure and discomfort from moving his body too fast, and he knew Warren would notice.

"Nathan, wait. Just tell me, tell me what you need."

His breathing sounded heavy and Nathan wanted his breaths to fill up every part of him. He was asking him what he wanted, what he needed. He was _asking_ him.

Warren was always his escape from hell; he was his goodness, it was never a surprise to him. But it still took Nathan's breath away.

"You. I need you."

He moved his hands to unbutton Warren's pants and palm him over his underwear, making Warren groan and sending the noise straight through Nathan's entire body.

Warren opened his mouth to speak but could only give a choked moan because Nathan moved past his boxers and wrap his hand directly around Warren.

"Fuck. Hold on let me do this. You're injured, I'll do this part. Damn... you're going to kill me, Prescott."

Nathan smirked at him as he watched Warren take off his pants, throwing them onto the floor before slowly taking off Nathan's pants with a knowing look in his eyes that made Nathan very nervous and also very aroused. 

After getting rid of his pants, Warren bent his head close to Nathan's dick and Nathan couldn't breathe what the fuck did he think he was - 

_Oh._

The moment Warren wrapped his mouth around Nathan's covered dick, he moaned loudly and his hand went straight to Warren's hair. He was loving every second of this, feeling Warren's warmth around him, feeling so good he could hardly stand it.

But then it was over because the fucking tease sat up and said, "Preview for next time."

He was going to make the little shit pay for that.

He pulled Warren down for a rough kiss, slowly grinding up against him, feeling his own dick and Warren's growing harder as he swallowed his soft whines in his mouth.

Nathan distracted Warren with this while he moved his own boxers down to his calves. Once Warren noticed that Nathan was completely naked, he groaned deeply in Nathan's shoulder, moving his hands all over Nathan's body, licking down his neck and grinding harder against him, which he greatly appreciated since he still couldn't move his body too fast without being in pain.

Every moment that Warren kissed or nipped or licked or did fucking anything was another moment that Nathan felt like he was on top of the world. He was never taken care of like this, and he didn't think he ever would be again. No one else made him feel like he could be better, like he deserved to be happy.

They kept grinding against each other, hands exploring every available inch of each other's bodies, breathing each other's breaths and working together in rhythm. They were completely in sync and everything felt so right, everything fell into place and Nathan felt like they were the only two people in the world. He wished they were.

Warren started rubbing against him faster and faster, movements growing more erratic and Nathan knew he wanted to taste the moan that would take him over the edge, so he grabbed his head with both hands and opened his lips over Warren's as he came, Nathan's name repeatedly spilling out of his mouth and Nathan took every one of them. 

Nathan came quickly after that with Warren still slowly grinding down on him as he kissed him gently, also swallowing every whine that came out of Nathan's mouth while telling him how beautiful he was and Nathan knew that this was what heaven must be like.

Warren gave him a few last lingering kisses on his unharmed cheek before he got up to change into new boxers and grab some tissues to clean up Nathan's chest.

As Nathan pulled up his boxers, he looked at Warren with a sleepy, loving smile. He never thought that he would get this, that Warren would return his feelings for him. But he did and he couldn't ever take advantage of this. He knew he could be a shit, but he couldn't lose this, he couldn't lose Warren and he would do everything to make him stay.

"I can't believe you came in your pants."

"Thanks so much, asshole," Warren said as he gently wiped down his chest, throwing away the napkin before moving to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers over both of them.

They faced each other and Nathan stared at him for a while, smiling softly and lifting his hand to push Warren's hair off his forehead, earning a slight blush that Nathan suddenly felt extremely possessive of. 

"That was... that was..." Nathan started, but he couldn't find any words.

"Yeah... we should have been doing that a long time ago."

They really should have, but Nathan was just happy they were doing it now.

They stared at each other for a while longer, touching each other's faces and hands, before Warren pulled Nathan against his chest, causing him to blush deeply and be very grateful that Warren couldn't see him. Nathan could feel his content sigh and his smile against his hair and he snuggled closer to him.

"Nathan... I just wanted to say... you're always going to be safe with me. You know that right?"

He wrapped his arms around him, trying to get as close as possible and burying himself deeper into Warren's chest.

"I know, Warren."

He felt a kiss on his head and didn't know that such a small gesture could bring so many butterflies to his stomach. He returned the favor with a kiss to his neck, loving the small gasp that he heard escape Warren's mouth before he held Nathan tighter.

He had never felt so at peace in his life. He was Warren's and Warren was his. This was all he could have ever wanted and he was actually living it. He would fight and lie and run and do everything for this man, this amazing man who was his heart.

Nathan would hold onto him until the end.

 


End file.
